vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 20/Transcript
This is the transcript of Total Drama Plush 2 - Episode 20. Transcript Lakitu: Hey viewers, and welcome to the finale of Total Drama Plush Season 2! Lakitu: Today, we're gonna find out the winner for this season! So, I hope you’re excited. Alright, let’s go! shows the final two on the couch which is Deadpool and Isabelle Lakitu: Hey final two, are you ready for the final challenge? Deadpool: You've gotta be kidding me! I’m gonna win anyway. So, do I even need to try? Nah. It's only Isabelle I’m versing anyway. Isabelle: Hey, I may not look tough, but I may do serious damage if you're not careful! Deadpool: Oh, I’m so scaaaared! You must’ve forgotten about my healing factor! I’m invincible, un-defeatable and unstoppable! Lakitu: Well, since there's only you two left, its time for you to share you thoughts in the confession can about being in the final two. Isabelle: Yay, I’m so close to winning! Except I’m versing Deadpool. Eek! How am I supposed to beat him? If he's the master of weapons, agility and healing. I'm really gonna strategize to this! Well, I hope the prize is good. Cause I worked really hard to get this far. If Deadpool actually wins, he better not be allowed to come to Season 3! He's been cheating for putting much this whole season! Deadpool: Aw, yeah. Deadpool has made it to the final two. I know alot of you guys hate me cause I'm like the Heather or Duncan cartoon of whatever. But who cares? You know I’m gonna win. Cause the ''final challenge from Season 1 ''was a death match. And it's really obvious. It'll be them in the final rounds again. So I’m definitely gonna win for sure. Isabelle, heh. She’s not even strong, honestly. Like at least Mario has power-ups. Link has a sword. And Sonic has super speed. Isabelle has nothing. So she’ll be no trouble to beat. Lakitu: Okay. It’s time for the final challenge! just like Season 1, it'll be a three-part challenge. One to show reflexes. One to show gaming skills and last to show strength. Deadpool: Yes, I knew it! Lakitu: Part one is going to be a quickdraw challenge. Just like how we did for voting off. But this time, it will whoever receives to the first point. Alright, Let’s go! music plays while the camera shows Deadpool and Isabelle having guns Lakitu: Draw. shoots the gun to Isabelle Lakitu: Alright. Deadpool receives the first point. Lakitu: Round two will be a match of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on Nintendo Switch. Let’s go. Deadpool: So I got this weird looking black controller. This will be a piece of cake. Isabelle: Well, I’m in the game so prepare to lose. Deadpool: Are you sure about that? Deadpool: Alright, here we go! Get rekt. Aha take that Isabelle! Isabelle: I’m not falling on for this! Hey stop aiming me! Deadpool: I’m very good at this game. Shield. So... Isabelle: I know my checks. I’m not falling on a Mii fighter. Deadpool: Oh, you made me a Mii fighter? What are Miis anyway? Isabelle: Doesn't matter, you're a noob. Deadpool: I'm not a noob! Take this! You’re almost dead. What is a noob anyway? Isabelle: Oh my god. Almost got you! Deadpool: I’m not gonna fall for this! There we go. Ha, got you! Isabelle: Come on! Isabelle: Okay, I’ll try again. Okay. Need to get some damage. Aw yeah! I got my final smash! Deadpool: What are you doing? You put me in a house? I don’t want to go to a retirement village! Category:Total Drama Plush Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts